picturesofadvenuretimefandomcom-20200213-history
Lumpy Space Princess
Add photos of LSP here, but keep them appropriate. She is voiced by Pendleton Ward, the creator of Adventure Time, which often misleads people into thinking she is a male. Pendleton Ward admitted that he came up with LSP's voice by cursing around the office in a valley girl accent. *Lumpy Space Princess can barf rainbows, as seen in "The Monster," but it may have been the tree bark she ate. *She was the first person on the series to call Princess Bubblegum "PB". *She has made her mother cry at least two times. *Lumpy Space Princess is made out of irradiated stardust, according to Pendleton Ward. *Lumpy Space Princess temporarily changes her body in two episodes: In "His Hero," she gets a "hot" swimsuit body (and then transforms into a Terminator-like battle cyborg). In "Loyalty to the King," she makes herself round and smooth by punching out her lumps. *She starred in an exclusive video on the Adventure Time Facebook page: "Adventure Time - ONE MILLION FANS!". *She has a gender swapped version of herself: Lumpy Space Prince. *Her favorite drink is diet soda, as shown in "Video Makers." *In the episode "Hitman," Ice King states that she is among his least favorite princesses. Though in "Princess Monster Wife" he stated that he used only the body parts of his favorite princesses, Lumpy Space Princess turned out to be one of the princesses that had a body part removed to make Princess Monster Wife. *Pendleton Ward stated that if he had to date any female Adventure Time character, he would date Lumpy Space Princess because she has his voice. *She tends to use the word "Lump" in the place where swear words could be used. *She broke up with Brad because he kissed her on the mouth, which she didn't feel ready for. *Even though she did not appear in the Animated Short, she is often considered a main character just like *Marceline and BMO. *She seems to like parties, (which is somewhat normal for teenage girls) and when she isn't invited, she tends to get mad if she finds out, and maybe even be a gatecrasher. This is evidenced when she says she's crashing the "party" when she sees Hot Dog Princess (likely her soul) is sucked in byMarceline's dad ("It Came from the Nightosphere".) *She is seen singing for the first time in Five Short Graybles . *She, as some others Adventure Time characters, has an exosuit named after her in the Cartoon Network game, Project Exonaut. *In "The Creeps," LSP Goes by "Duchess Gummybuns." *In the short "Let's Work Together," LSP is trapped inside the wand while talking to her friend Melissa, but eventually she was able to get out. *As revealed in "Gotcha!", she is close friends with Turtle Princess. *In "Gotcha!," it is revealed that she always wanted to write a book for the ladies at-200x150-lumpy-space-princess-picture-1.jpg at-200x150-lumpy-space-princess-picture-3.jpg Mzl.bczmmtic.100x100-75.jpg.jpeg 212px-LSPSuprisedandCries.gif 12.jpg 212px-BlugoArchivesBanner.png prom.jpg LSP.jpg LSP1.jpg LSP2.jpg LSPPPP.jpg LSPSP.jpg AT_Icons_100x100_Lumpy.jpg images-478.jpg images-479.jpg images-480.jpg images-481.jpg images-482.jpg images-483.jpg AT_Icons_100x100_Lumpy.jpg gotcha_digital_by_purplehairedluv-d57s8a5.jpg extraterrestrial_time_by_x__blackrose__x-d3gdoeu.jpg Adventure-Time-Wallpaper---Lumpy_Space_princess_thumb.jpg adventure-time-lumpy-space-princess-wallpaper.jpg Lumpy-Space-Princess.png lsp phone case.jpg Lumpy_Space_Princess_says____by_tripleaces21.jpg Lumpy-Space-Princess-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-12984776-1280-1024.jpg Tumblr l61l37tNiC1qckysuo1 500.png 203px-LumpySpaceKitty.png|like meow or whatevers Lspp.jpg lsp4.jpg Category:adventure time Category:girls Category:princess Category:Character Category:Lumpy Space Person Category:Main Character Category:Lumpy Space Princess